R e d e m p t i o n
by Neoned
Summary: Something horrible has happened to Usagi's Mamo-Chan... and the only way to cure it, is to kill it. Will Usagi-Chan really kill the love of her life? [Chapter 6 up!] Please R&R--it would really make my day ;D
1. Default Chapter

[Author's note: Ahh... My first Sailor Moon fanfic! :D Well, not very first, but the very first to post on FF.Net Oh yes. So enjoy this one guys. I hope you like the plot and everything. Uhm, I have more things to say but I'll type it after the whole fic is over with because it's a major spoiler. So enjoy, reviewing would be nice considering I didn't get that many reviews on my Rayearth fanfic. X.x ]  
  
[Contact shtuff: Want to comment, suggest, criticize? Email me at Usaako13@hotmail.com]  
  
[Copy write shtuff: NO-Kiwi Kitsune does NOT own Sailor Moon ^______- ]  
  
---  
  
--=[[REDEMPTiON]]=--  
  
--=Introduction=--  
  
Mamoru Chiba sighed running his hands through his black bangs. Something has been going on lately and he wasn't quite sure what. All he knew that it was bad and he needed to keep Usagi and the senshi safe from any harm. Which was of course his job right from the beginning. He was always proud of his tuxedo and mask wearing persona. But not now, he was too worried. It was times lie these that he wished he never was selected to be the future King of the Moon. Especially when school was getting more tough. Sometimes he would hit himself for thinking that, for wanting to throw away his distinctive life. But it was true, and he knew the other senshi thought about it all the time. He even heard them talking about it once.  
  
And then that's when he heard it. There was a nose at the window, as if someone was trying to catch his attention, or maybe even break in. He furrowed his eyebrows lifting himself from the black couch that he was resting in. He walked slowly over to the window grabbing onto the cane he used as a weapon when he was transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He gripped it tightly making his way closer, closer to the window and tapping. He growled softly, the tapping stopped. It must have heard him... With one quick act he swung the blinds open and thrusted the cane into the window.  
  
All he heard was a shatter... nothing more. He blinked and took a step back in trepidation. He walked over to the window and stuck his head out. There was nothing, but blaring lights and cars rushing by, people trying to get home before dinner or trying to get into the latest club. He sighed wiping his forehead looking around to see if a tree might have whacked against the window. He nodded and chuckled at himself for being so frightened, of course it was the tree! But the odd thing was, there wasn't any wind... at all.  
  
Rolling his eyes, realizing that it was probably his imagination to keep from dying of boredom, he placed his cane back against the wall. As quick as lightning he saw a flash of darkness. He narrowed his eyes. "Who's here?!" He demanded.  
  
He heard nothing.  
  
And then he saw it again... but this time, it was closer. Closer than anyone had ever been next to him before. It was inside him, flowing through his whole body. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his chest. He could feel it burning as it made it's way up to his chest, to his head and finally to his brain. He couldn't take it anymore, he dropped to the ground drained. Something new was growing inside of him, he could feel it. He felt so much energy increasing in his body. He slowly opened his eyes, they were no longer the soft, sky blue but a deep dark black as he pushed himself off the floor and to his feet. Not only did he feel excess energy... but hatred. 


	2. Chapter 2 R e a l i t y

[Contact shtuff: Want to comment, suggest, criticize? Email me at Usaako13@hotmail.com]  
  
---  
  
--=[[REDEMPTiON]]=--  
  
--=REALiTY=--  
  
Tsukino Usagi smiled as she twirled around under the bright sun. It was the first time she was actually the one waiting for THEM! Them being her best friends in the whole entire world. Them being the best companions and senshi of all time. Them being the princess' of the planets. But something was bothering Usagi, really bothering her. She hadn't seen Mamoru for a few days, that was pretty bizarre of him to just ignore her like that. She settled on the initiative that he was just busy with school and needed the break to study. He *was* with her every single day last week.  
  
She giggled when they had went to the fair. They played all sorts of games, booth games... video games. He had even won her a large pink bunny to go along in her room. She loved Mamoru with all her heart. Frowning she wondered how many times she actually said that to herself in a day. Far too many times and each time she meant it. Mamoru and Usagi were the future rulers of the Moon Kingdom, they were to have a baby daughter, Chibi-Usa, who would be Usagi's heir and rule the Moon Kingdom after she passed on. But in order to do that, she had to face any dangers that would come her way. That was exactly why she became the sailor-suited senshi, Sailor Moon. Though it was rough and annoying at times, she knew it was her destiny, and that she needed to protect the future. No one was going to harm them, no one. They were going to live their lives happily and peacefully, Usagi couldn't wait.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she giggled softly again.  
  
"What are YOU laughing at, Baka?" Usagi didn't have to look up to know who was making fun of her. It was the one and only Hino Rei. She growled softly, all of her dreams flew out of view as she clenched her fists angrily.  
  
"REI!" She yelled, her head extending out and her mouth opened as wide as it could get. "Who do you think you are calling me a baka, huh? At least *I* don't insult my friends." She said harshly placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Rei smirked. "Oh really? Then how come the highest grade you ever got in a report card was a C+, huh, Usagi-Chan?" She asked mockingly. She then gasped and placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, could it because you're a... BAKA?!"  
  
Steam rose above Usagi's angry face. "No..." She said slowly. "YOU'RE THE BAKA!" She shouted over and over again. "YOU'RE THE BAKA!!!" But before she could say it again a hand clamped down on her mouth.  
  
"Usagi-Chan..." Kino Makoto groaned also holding her shoulder down. Usagi knew she couldn't get away from Makoto. Makoto was the strongest out of the group, Usagi couldn't compare. "Rei-Chan..." She said sternly. "Must you two ALWAYS fight before school? Can't we just have a good morning, once?"  
  
The two girls behind Makoto nodded. Their eyes were closed, hands were on their hips as they nodded. The short, blue-haired girl opened her eyes holding her thick chemistry book to her chest.  
  
"Usagi-Chan you should learn to turn down fights when you see one." She said sternly still nodding her head. Usagi knew that should could never be like Mizuno Ami... she couldn't study for two days straight! Secretly, she envied Ami for being so smart.  
  
The long, blonde-haired girl giggled and pointed a finger at Rei. "And Rei, YOU need to stop picking on girls smaller than you and pick on the larger ones! Like me." She said proudly. The girls rolled their eyes and began to laugh. They knew Aino Minako would never do such a thing, she was one of the most sweetest out of the group. Makoto had let go of Usagi's mouth and nodded. "Well, c'mon girls! We don't want to be late for school." They all nodded and agreed.  
  
"Speaking of late..." Rei continued. Usagi groaned she never gave up, did she? "You seem to be the first to meet us. That's never happened before. We always had to meet you." She grinned and pat Usagi's back. "Oh, c'mon, Odango-Atama, let's go."  
  
The five girls grinned as they walked down the street and to their school, Juuban High. Neither of them knew what was wrong with their beloved Mamoru. Especially Usagi.  
  
---  
  
I feel strong. So much stronger than I ever felt before. All this energy just makes me want to break something. To tear down something. To destroy something. Anything. But lately, my mind was set on the Sailor Senshi. My lovely Usagi-Chan. There's a voice inside my whole body that tells me what to do. And I gladly follow the instructions. Willingly. I've never felt so free in my life. But in order to keep this freedom, I must fulfill my master's needs.  
  
I guess it all started that night when I was peeking out of the window, to see who could have tapped on it. But nothing was there. When I turned around I saw a black figure moving quickly across the room. This figure was definitely not a human's. But before I could take another step it injected itself inside me, I can still feel that power it gave me as I fell to the ground. He voice inside me told me that with this power, I can have anything I want including my freedom. I could go anywhere I needed, do anything I want. Just as long as I get rid of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
So now only one thing sticks to my mind.  
  
Kill the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Kill Usagi.  
  
---  
  
Minako yawned scratching her head. Thank God, school was over for a week. She couldn't handle all the pressure. That's why she relieved herself at the arcade. The good ol' arcade. She was quietly sitting on the booth, sipping her milkshake as she watched a young girl, about her age, play the Sailor V game. She had the highest score, hence being Sailor V, and she was going to keep this score forever and eternity. Rolling her eyes she saw how clumsy the girl was. She shrugged, probably her first time.  
  
She grinned watching the police chasing after the animated Sailor V. Minako knew exactly what button and trigger to press and the exact minute and time. She was the goddess of that game. So, unless anyone beat the game without getting harmed once, she was going to be victorious.  
  
She yawned and stretched her legs leaning back. She blinked feeling something behind her. It wasn't the back of the chair but something else. Someone else. She slowly turned around seeing a black shirt. She looked up slowly and blushed furiously. It was Mamoru-Chan staring blankly down at her. She hopped off the chair and looked up at him laughing nervously.  
  
"Sorry about that Mamor"-but something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes. They were pure black as night and what was up with all this black? He looked as if he threw his clothes into an ash pile and stuck them back on his body. He quickly grabbed Minako's wrist.  
  
"Come, you're coming with me... Minako-Chan." He smirked dragging her out of the arcade.  
  
---  
  
I teleported Minako to the top of the Tokyo Tower... here I shall give her some of my power to retrieve something for me. With this crystal I can rule all of Japan and maybe the world. This little girl can do all this for me. 


	3. Chapter 3 D e c i e t

[Contact Shtoof: Want to comment, suggest, criticize? Email me at ElvishKitsune@MSN.com]  
  
---  
  
-[DECiET]-  
  
"Mamoru! What do you think you're doing bring us all the way up here?" Minako cried looking around frantically. What was with him? Why did he look so grave? She brought a hand to her head and took in a deep breath. She and Mamoru were a good twenty feet away, enough time to attack if he did anything perilous. Minako made a sound of disbelief. This is Mamoru she was talking about! Mamoru, sweet Mamoru, who could never harm a fly. So why does he look so damn lethal? And how did he manage to teleport themselves onto the roof of the Tokyo Tower? Thousands of questions scurried through her mind as she stood there trying to look through Mamoru's deceitful grin and dark eyes.  
  
"Because dear Senshi... I need something from you." He said still grinning and taking a step forward with his hand extended.  
  
"W-Well, whatever it is, Mamo-Chan, I'm sure Usagi can do it for you." Minako said quickly biting her lower lip. She glanced down at Mamoru's hand shaking her head. She knew better than to question him about what it was that he wanted, it'd come up eventually. Instead she asked, "what's happened to you? Are you sick?"  
  
All he did was chuckle and cross his arms. "No Minako, I'm not sick." He sighed as if bored and looked to the sky. "What I want is precious to Usagi, she would never give it to me, especially if I asked her like this, now would she?" He asked looking down at his dark black jeans and tight black muscle shirt. Finally, he looked up at Minako's revolted expression. "I need that crystal and you are to give it to me."  
  
At that Minako stiffened her whole body. She grabbed at her magical pen, which she would later use if things got too out of hand. She scoffed, "What's wrong with you?" She cried sternly. "You're not you. We need to get you out of here; we need to get you to a hospital. But most importantly, you are NOT taking Usagi's crystal."  
  
"Is that what you think, Minako?" He asked softly tilting his head. "Well, I beg to differ!" he cried and thrusted his fist in the air. In a quick and smooth motion he threw his hand forward releasing a small black ball of energy at the girl.  
  
Minako cried trying to hold her ground and throwing her arms in front of herself as a shield but not even that could maintain her from flying a couple of feet back. Slowly and trembling she managed to bring herself to her feet. She glared at him while throwing her pen in the air and yelling, "Venus Power...MAKE-UP!" While time froze tiny golden hearts rapidly spun around Minako's translucent body as she twisted and turned. Parts of her battle suit clasped on; white gloves, a cobalt bow, an untainted white body suit, orange heels, an orange mini skirt, collar and choker, and finally her golden tiara. Her eyes glittered as she posed quickly. She grinned placing her hands on her hips.  
  
To her, like the other senshi, transforming felt so good, it felt just right, so feeling giddy was only natural to her. She shook her head quickly and pointed a gloved finger at Mamoru. "Alright, you asked for it!" She cried. She swiftly whipped her hand into the air, "Venus love me... CHAIN!" Sailor Venus yelled angrily as a chain of gold hearts made a beeline for Mamoru. Mamoru chuckled and just shook his head hitting his whole arm against the chain which did not harm him at all. The chain fell to the ground right after the hit and vanished. Furrowing her eyebrows Venus started panicking. If he could resist the chain, he could resist almost any of her attacks... Was energy any different? She pondered to herself and took a deep breath.  
  
"Sailor Brat, give it up already. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Don't do something you'll regret later on, my dear." He grinned and crossed his arms. "What do you have in store for me now?"  
  
Venus threw another hand into the air touching a transparent golden moon. It burst into bubbles as she opened her hand and pointed the finger at Mamoru. "Crescent Beam...SHOWER!" She yelled watching a long line of orange energy zoom right at Mamoru's chest. He cried out shielding his eyes from the intense blast. Venus sighed and wiped her forehead carefully. Dust whipped around her as she took a step forward very cautiously. She wasn't quite sure if Mamoru was knocked out or even dead. Bringing a hand to her mouth she realized what she had done. She killed Mamo-Chan. Usagi's Mamo- Chan. What is she going to say to her? Minako was a murderer.  
  
But a shadow came towards her through the dust haze. It was Mamoru's. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh, cry or throw another attack at him. But before she could do anything a large vine wrapped around her tightly. She groaned as it tightened around her whole body not enabling her to breath. There wasn't much she could do, her arms were held securely against her body.  
  
In front of her Mamoru, who had already found his way out of the smoke chuckled. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Tsk tsk... and what did I say about you doing something that you will regret later on? Honestly, you girls have no common sense at all, and there's always a price to pay for that." He smirked. "Now, while you're just hanging there I might just tell you what I need for you to do."  
  
Venus growled. "I already KNOW what you want me to do." She spitted out. "You want me to steal Usagi's crystal. But there's no way in hell you can make me do that!" She screamed trying to struggle from the vine's durable grip.  
  
"You wanna bet?" She asked slyly walking over to her. Venus gasped trying her hardest to get out. She watched him, helplessly, come closer and closer to her. Four feet... a foot... an inch... Mamoru lightly put his fore and middle finger in the center of Venus' forehead, where her orange jewel laid peacefully in her tiara. Suddenly she felt a shift of energy flow through her body, it no longer felt light but really, really heavy. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she tried to block out Mamoru's evil laughter and the pain burning deep inside her. This new power didn't feel right, she could feel her cosmological power trying to take over the dark, like the cells fighting off other cells to keep one healthy. Except the good cell doesn't stand a chance. Finally, the alter was done and the horrendous vine vanished letting her drop to her knees.  
  
And then she felt it. All of it rushed through her veins like a drug. But better. She placed her hands on the ground smiling. She felt so strong and invincible; like she could do anything she wanted. Chuckling softly she noticed a change in her voice, it was much lower than normally but she shrugged it off. She had a sudden urge to throw or break something, anything. But she knew better, she then realized she could handle this new power. Taking a deep breath she stood up and smiled at Mamoru. And then there was another feeling. A sexual desire.  
  
"Was this what you wanted to give me?" Venus asked huskily brushing a strand of golden hair out of her eyes. Biting her lip she took a step closer and drew a line on Mamoru's chest with her finger.  
  
Grinning he nodded. "Yes my dear." He said softly wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
Venus giggled wrapping her own arms around his neck. She leaned up and licked his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "But, there is one small favor I need to ask of you, unless you want me to take away this new energy, do you not?"  
  
Venus's eyes widened, "of course not! Please... master, don't take it away from me." She said softly clutching his shirt. "Not now..."  
  
He chuckled softly bringing her head closer to his chest. "Baby, I need for you to go get me Sailor Moon's crystal." He said sternly. "Now..."  
  
Venus looked up at him with understanding. "Of course," was all she said as she took a step back and de-transformed back into her normal persona. Her blue eyes had changed into the same deep black as Mamoru's. Her transformation pen had vanished and was replaced by the small tattoo on her wrist. It was a picture of an arrow.  
  
Mamoru grabbed her hand. "Use it if she doesn't surrender. But it should be easy for you, you know more about the crystal than I. You can persuade her to give it to you, it will be simple."  
  
Giggling Minako tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Oh, trust me on this one, I can do it."  
  
"Good, I'll be waiting."  
  
---  
  
[MY GOD! After-what? 4 months I'm back. I am! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I forgot most of the plot on my hiatus but I'm working on it! So keep reading thing will soon get more interesting! Feels so good to be back! ;D ] 


	4. Chapter 4 T r a i t o r o u s

-[TRAiTOROUS]-  
  
What a stupid girl thinking she can pull this one off. But it doesn't matter. I can feel the power rising, it's gaining more energy off of what? I don't know but it feels great. Too bad I'm going to have to get rid of that Sailor Brat after she comes back with my crystal. Well, maybe I can destroy her after her 'reward' but it's all the same. She's going to die. Hopefully none of the other senshi will get in the way of my plan. If they do, I hope they know what's in store for them next. I've fought evil long enough to know what and what not to do to steal a crystal, this is a piece of cake.  
  
I will take the crystal and use it rule all of Tokyo.... And maybe all of Japan. This is what my master is telling me. The shadow I sought in the dark that one afternoon. He's given me power I've never felt before, as I did with Minako. Too bad it's gone to waste.  
  
---  
  
Usagi yawned as she flipped through the channels on the television screen. "Nothing, nothing.... NOTHING." She frowned resting her head on the couch's arm. Her legs were laying on the coffee table in front of her. Blonde, golden hair was sprawled everywhere around her after taking her buns out for the night.  
  
Thank God, her family was gone on vacation. She was getting sick and tired of her brother's yelling and whining. How could her parent's stand to take someone like him out on vacation? Being home with him was more than enough. She shrugged realizing at least he wasn't there next to her at the exact moment.  
  
Reaching down she grabbed her soda and took a big swig. After laying it back down on the table she wondered what the others were up to. Ami was most likely studying, not something on Usagi's agenda. Rei was probably meditating, and it wasn't wise to call her while in a deep trance. Mako was out bargain hunting, she had been raving about it all week and today was finally the day. But Minako, where was Minako? She always knew how to have a fun time.  
  
She quickly got off the couch and bounded for the nearest phone in the kitchen. But before she had time to pick it up the doorbell rang.  
  
---  
  
Minako slowly lowered the sleeve of her right arm over the new tattoo that had been given her. She was disappointed that she had to leave Mamoru so soon but she would get him sooner or later. She grinned at the thought of what he'd do when she'd come back with his precious jewel. But she had to concentrate at the task at hand. Usagi.  
  
Taking a deep breath she pressed the doorbell of Usagi's home.  
  
---  
  
"Hi, Minako-Chan." Usagi grinned. She was so happy, it was like Minako could read her thoughts. She was about to call Minako's house but instead she showed up at her door! That's what best friends were really about.  
  
Usagi blinked after looking at Minako's dark eyes. "Mina-Chan, are you okay?" She asked softly grabbing her hand and bringing her into the house slowly. Usagi noticed that she still had the same distant grin that she had when she first opened the door and it was really freaking her out.  
  
"Oh, of course, Usagi-Chan. I'm perfectly fine." She reassured patting Usagi's hand. "But I have a favor to ask of you. It's not really all that big but if you feel uncomfortable...." She trailed off slowly.  
  
Scratching her head Usagi bit her lower lip. "I-I-I don't know, what is it that you want to ask?" She replied bringing them both over to the couch where they sat down silently.  
  
"There's this thing for the art show, I know you must have heard about, right?" Minako penetrated her eyes into Usagi's to show her how serious she really was.  
  
Usagi furrowed her eyes. "Nooo... I don't remember this a-"  
  
"Well there's one at the school in a few weeks." Minako said quickly cutting Usagi off. "And I want to be in it and in order to do so I need something to do-to make for the art show... and I want to win." She said sternly.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth wondering if she would be rudely cut off again but she needed to try. "W-well, you can always make a sculpture or a painting or something, I don't know much about art as you can see," she laughed nervously. She was never around a determined and serious Minako before and she never wanted to be again.  
  
Minako shrugged considering the idea. "Maybe... but I wanted to draw something. Something no one has ever seen before, something of yours. And I think it's a grat candidate because it's simple yet... magical. And I know if I do draw it correctly I can have more of a chance of winning."  
  
Usagi's eyes widen. She wanted something of her Sailor Moon identity. She could probably let her see it and draw a rough sketch here, but take it home? She didn't think so. And she seems so indomitable about winning this art show, maybe it'll be good for her, to do something more.... Educational than playing video games all day. "Okay, Minako-Chan, what item?"  
  
Smiling, Minako propped herself up on her knees and clasped her hands together. Usagi relaxed a little seeing Minako almost back to her normal self, almost. "Your crystal."  
  
Usagi hesitated. Would she risk giving Minako her crystal? What if she accidentally dropped and it shattered into a billion tiny shards. Her power would be gone forever. Her future would be thrown out the window.... Gone. But this was Minako she was thinking about. Minako her best friend for over four years, why would she do anything like that? Usagi laughed at herself for being so overprotective. Of course she would let Minako draw one little picture of the crystal for the art show. If the situation was the other way around she knew without a doubt that Minako would do the same. She nodded and stood up, "Of course, Minako, let me go get it, it's in my room."  
  
---  
  
She fell for it. I can't believe she actually fell for the art show gig. It just shows how brainless and naïve she actually is. Now how in the world was she ever born leader of the moon? Any leader would never let anyone use his or her crystal for an art show. Now if I was the Queen of the Moon... things will surely be a lot different. Maybe, just maybe, I could persuade Mamoru to be his queen; he will be the Moon's king, will he not? If I marry Mamo-Chan-I could do so many things. I could rule the Moon and all the other planets. And so now that I have the crystal within my reach all I need is to bring it back to Mamoru and I shall be his queen. 


	5. Chapter 5 I n s o l v e n t

-[iNSOLVENT]-  
  
Usagi quickly ran down the steps of her house and smiled when she saw Minako still sitting in the spot on the couch in the living room where she had last left her. A few minutes ago Minako had asked Usagi if she could use her crystal to draw a picture for some sort of art show that Usagi had no idea about. A part of her wanted to believe that there really is an art show that Minako is so determined to win but another part wanted to believe that Minako is only up to mischief. Usagi consoled her self in the two minutes she had up in her room to retrieve her crystal. She told herself that Minako was a dear friend and she wouldn't do anything to hurt Usagi in any way. But she felt a bad vibe coming from Minako ever since she opened the door to let the blonde in. She had looked in her eyes and noticed a change of color in them, no longer the soft jubilant blue, but a deep black in the now insignificant orbs.  
  
So, what was Minako really up to? It was hard to tell. One moment she's demanding the next to pleading, it was so unreal. But there Minako was, sitting on her couch, that was as authentic as it got. And Usagi was standing in front of her holding her crystal out in front of her with two hands, willing Minako to take it.  
  
And she did. Slowly the young girl lifted her arm and snatched the crystal right out of her hand. And that was win Usagi noticed something different about Minako's wrist. There was an imprint-a small tattoo, the shape of an arrow. "Minako-Chan... where did you get that tattoo?" She asked softly a little bewildered from the quick gesture Minako had pulled but mostly the tattoo on her wrist.  
  
All Minako did was shrug. "I don't know. I went out partying last night and got a little too drunk. It doesn't matter anyway." She said quickly and stood up walking behind the couch. "I got all I need for my drawing. Thanks, buddy." She said and headed for the door.  
  
"Minako. You are not taking my crystal." Usagi shouted angrily. She blinked a little surprised at her own temper but ran over to Minako forcing the crystal out of her hand.  
  
Minako laughed, whipping it away from her reach. "Now, now, Moon Princess. Let's not be too hasty. Remember, you gave this to me, for my... art show. Now if you would be so kind as to move aside, I really should be going. To work on my drawing, of course."  
  
Usagi shook her head and grabbed the toughest object she could find. A book. For once she was happy to actually be holding one of those things. She made sure that Minako didn't see her take it and swiftly threw at her face. Right on cue the hard cover rammed itself into her face making the girl whelp in pain. The crystal dropped the floor in between the two girls. They knew they both had to be fast. They stared at it for a few more seconds daring each other to take the first move. As if on a signal both girls raced for the crystal, diving on the hard, cold base, but only one wasn't quick enough.  
  
Minako leaped back quickly pulling her sleeve up. She glared at Usagi while holding her wrist out facing her. As quick as lightning the arrow dashed out creating the same vine that condemned Minako, and wrapped around Usagi's body.  
  
Usagi cried out knowing that there wasn't much she could do. She couldn't get out of this thing that bound her body so tightly together. Tears streamed down her face as Minako made a sound of triumph.  
  
As silent as a church mouse, Minako quietly opened the door and headed out into the dark street with Usagi's precious gem.  
  
---  
  
Mamoru caught the stone that Minako gracefully tossed him in his apartment living room. "I've got it..." She giggled walking over to him, swaying her hips and batting her eyelashes. "It was so easy, that fool." She said angrily clenching her fist. She looked up at him hopefully pressing herself against his body. She sighed frowning, "Mamo-Chan, I was wondering about something..."  
  
Brushing his fingers through her thick golden hair he looked down. "What is that, Minako?" He replied back a bit annoyed. He wanted to get this over with and soon.  
  
She giggled again as he patted her head. "Well, maybe-both of us, could rule the moon, the planets, Crystal Tokyo together. I'll be the queen and you my king. It will be great, imagine it, stronger than all of the senshi combined. And maybe..." She giggled slightly again playing with his shirt, "we can bear a child to be the next ruler like that brat, Chibi-Usa, but better." She sighed wrapping her arms around him, "But it was just an idea."  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes, what a nuisance. He should really break that spell that made them so hot all the time, but how would he ever get anything if he weren't so damn irresistible? "Perhaps," he said slowly. "But right now, you have earned your reward," he said slowly. He had to do something, anything to get her out of his way, "go into my bedroom, I'm sure Usagi left something in there and put it on. I'll be in there in a second."  
  
---  
  
After a few minutes of Minako's absence Usagi finally got free from the vine. She dropped to the grown panting, trying to get enough air flowing through her lungs as possible. After a few minutes she swallowed the large lump in her throat as fresh tears streamed down her face. How could Minako betray her like that? She took her crystal; Minako should have known how important it is to her-to everybody! Something wasn't going right. Something was definitely the matter with Minako and she was determined to find out what. But where to start? Minako could be anywhere right now, using the crystal; plotting Usagi's death. It's not it's never happened before. She pondered about involving her other friends but that would only put them in more danger. They were all happy about their lives right now; they haven't had to fight evil for a few months now, would Usagi risk ruining their bliss? Absolutely not, this was a battle she would have to fight alone. Even if it did kill her.  
  
She silently walked over to the couch and covered her face. Violent sobs overtook her body as she sat down on the plush furniture. She suddenly felt a shiver run down her spin. Leisurely she lifted her face out of her hands and looked around, tears blinding her eyes. And she heard a voice. A familiar one, but she couldn't put a finger on who it was.  
  
"Moon Princess..." It said softly, almost soothingly. It was clear that it was a male's voice, but where was it coming from? She wiped her eyes and stood up clenching her fist.  
  
"What do you want?" She shouted frightfully. "C-come out!"  
  
The voice chuckled. "Now, now... don't be so demanding."  
  
Usagi gasped, could it be? Was it possible? "Mamo-Chan?" she said softly placing a hand to her mouth. "Mamo-Chan, are you here?" She blinked a few times as a smile leaped to her face. "Mamo-Chan! I missed you! I wasn't sure if I should have called you, you seemed to busy the last few times that I did. I was scared that if you failed a test or something that you wouldn't be able to be with me for another week. I'm sorry, I know I should have called but I was worried about your grade and all and I know I was being such a bother and you didn't want me around 'til the quarter ended, so I just stayed home and watched TV-and-and, MAMO-CHAN! Minako-she-she..."  
  
Mamoru sighed. "Yes, I was busy so it was a good thing you didn't call and yes, I know what Minako did."  
  
Usagi blinked, that wasn't what Mamoru was supposed to say. Mamoru was supposed to tell her that it was all right if she called, not good that she didn't! She took a step back and looked around trying to find anywhere where the voice was coming from. It sounded so distant, so far off that it was probably not even in her house. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop from shivering. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Infact," he started again, "It was I who told her to take it from you. I'm sorry, dear, but it had to be done. I have a plan and there is nothing you, nor anyone else for that matter, can stop it. So, now the last step to my plan....." he chucked softly, "Kill you."  
  
Usagi's eyes widen as she fell into a dark black reverie of some sort. It was like she was in outer space, so light and free but sinister and faint. Everywhere she looked was black; it seemed like a never-ending time warp. She set on the thought that she must have fainted on her living room floor. But it was only a few moments later that she realized she was on top of the Tokyo Tower.  
  
She was transported here to see her love. To be killed. 


	6. Chapter 6 C e r t a i n t y

-[CERTAiNTY]-  
  
Blinking a few times, Usagi shook her head out of uncertainty. Why was she here on top of the Tokyo Tower and where was Mamoru? Her eyes widen as she noticed the dark, angry clouds layering over the dazzling moon. A light breeze rippled against her navy blue skirt that she had forgotten to take off for the night because she was too busy buying into Minako's stupid art show scam. How stupid could she be? She should know when her friend's not being herself, it was right in front of her! How blind..  
  
Her hair shined gently, behind her liberally, despite the moon's glow. Wrapping her arms around her, she shivered violently and dropped to her knees in protest. She then realized that if anything happened to her, she wouldn't be able to transform... Minako had her crystal and Usagi doubt that she would return it anytime soon, especially while she was on this cold, windswept tower.  
  
Usagi whimpered softly, figuring she had waited long enough. The sky was getting darker than usual and she stood up, shivering. "Mamo-CHAN!" She called out with all her might, though it only came out as a murmur. "Mamo- CHAN!" She tried again. No one replied back. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger and made a full turn seeing if anyone was there to meet her.  
  
And then she heard a soft giggle. She knew who's it was... that traitor. She angrily clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes watching the silhouette of a young girl walk her way. She recognized her as Minako and bit her lower lip. "Minako," she growled softly.  
  
Smiling proudly, Minako nodded pretending to brush a piece of lint off her newly leather suit. "Indeed. Now I probably know what you want." She said yawning. "Your crystal."  
  
Usagi stayed quiet tasting a warm metallic substance snaking around on the top of her tongue. Realizing she was biting too hard on her lip she took a deep breath and took a step forward. "Minako, what is all this about?" She asked throwing her hands up. "I don't get it, what is it that you want from me? Haven't I, and the other girls, been good to you? What did we do wrong, just tell me-I'll fix it." She stated with a hopeful smile.  
  
For a split second Usagi swore Minako's eyes had changed a dark blue as she stood there her eyes wide in astonish. But after a few moments she shook her head-but floating in the back of her head, Usagi knew that the thought still remained. "Don't try to act nice, you stupid brat. I know you were always nice to me, in fact, you were so nice that I could practically USE you." She declared with a smirk. "Not that I haven't before... But it's over now. You're history!" Minako cried holding her arm up. But before Minako could even open her mouth a figure appeared beside her holding her wrist forcefully.  
  
It was Mamoru.  
  
Usagi gasped and ran over to the two her hands extended. "Mamo-Chan! Oh, Mamo-Chan!" She cried wrapping her arms around his waist. "I missed you." She said quietly tightening her hold.  
  
Angrily, Mamoru pushed her away and slowly brought Minako's hand down. Without saying a word he held his own hand out, the palm facing Minako's confused expression. And in a split second he froze Minako. In time or in ice, Usagi wasn't quite sure but all she knew was that her best friend, her King had pushed her away. Tears formed in her eyes as she sat, sprawled on the wintry ground, her finger in her mouth where her husband had pushed her.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you if you get out of line." He said angrily. Surprisingly, the young king was oblivious to the cold. Probably one of his own spell to make the setting seem more... catastrophic. He took in a deep breath and looked to the side. "So now you know, dear Princess. I stole your precious crystal and it was so damn easy. I just borrowed your friend for a moment, took her to the same spot as you are right now and turned her evil. Now I can do the same to you, but you being so much stronger could do a lot of damage whilst being evil. But, as all great battles end one must duel and we are going to do just that."  
  
Usagi threw her hands up vulnerably. "How, Mamoru? How in the world am I supposed to battle you without my crystal? What are you going to do, huh? Let me take a few free shots?" She suddenly became furious at Mamoru, more than she ever had in her whole entire lifetime with him. "Mamoru, do you even know what you're doing? Are you aware of who you are destined to be?" And then in the quietest voice, "Don't you know who I am?" She took a deep breath and stood up clenching her fist. "I'm Neo-Queen Serenity, and you, King Endymion, both rulers of the Moon Kingdom with our daughter, our Princess, Chibi-Usa. Don't you remember?!" She shouted stomping her feet as if in an angry fit. She quietly looked up blinking away the tears that were now forming in her livid eyes. "Obviously not," she murmured, "this was never supposed to happen."  
  
Mamoru never moved, never flinched in the time that Usagi talked freely. She finally understood that there was no way of getting to him, no way of making him talk. She could ask questions but she would get no response back. She slowly looked over at the frozen Minako. Her eyes were wide-open, mouth ajar. She finally understood what it felt to have everything taken away from her, to have both her lover and best friend gone. Not gone, but.... Distant. Though there was probably a way to get Minako out of there, she needed to focus on Mamoru first.  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You could have just saved your breath, I could care less about your damned future. But it is mine that I do care about. The future where you and that little brat will be gone. Where I can rule the Moon without YOU pestering me about everything. Don't you understand how annoying you are? All this time I could care less about your unintelligence or the new video game that's coming out in stores tomorrow. And you eat continuously in an amazingly amount of time, you pig." He scoffed. Usagi felt her heart fall and shatter as she sat there bringing her hand to her chest. "In school, I was failing so many classes, I needed to catch up desperately, and you know why? Because of you, and your stupid little friends who have no lives but to fight evil every single damn night. Maybe I wouldn't be doing this if you were at least half as pretty as those college girls. But you're not, you're just a little youngster--a kid..."  
  
Usagi wished he would stop, but as much as he fumed-as much as it hurt she knew he was right. She always knew, from the start, that people tend to talk about their deepest desires and in this case rants, when turned evil. And that was exactly what Mamoru was doing.  
  
He was telling the truth.  
  
"And so now, my dear Princess." He said smugly, "Let the games begin." Raising an arm he quickly threw a ball of radiance at the defenseless young girl. 


End file.
